Trevolution: Episode 1
Characters * The Initiative ** Ms. Hunter: A long time scientist in the Initiative, she has worked on all prior models of Javelins, primarily in the cockpit section. ** The Children: The Pilots of the Javelins, to fight the giant monster threat. *** Sara: The oldest child and last of the prior generation. Her experience with the adults makes her somewhat insubordinate, and resistant to change, but she is currently the most skilled pilot. *** Vega: A male child, he scored some of the highest scores in simulations, but has not combat experience. He is an anxious fellow. *** Stella: A female child, she was brought with the drive to be the best of her generation. * Pending Mecha * Trevolution: Sara's personal mech/Titans. An older mech, it is designed to be able to handle a melee confrontation with a Kaiju. * Trension: The newer model of Mechs, they are designed to be multipurposed soldier units. Appears * Flaming Brute Monsters: Agilos Prologue "What am I looking at...?" the captain asked. He wore a thick space suit, like the rest of the crew in the command bridge. Everyone sat tucked into their seats at their terminal, wrapped in cushioning to deal with sudden movements, as they look forward at transparent screens. The captain's view was to the main monitor, which wrapped around the small room. It showed what was in front of them, as seeming trail, a massive cloud of fire, yellow and orange energy flowing towards them. "Uncertain, captain..." said an officer at a terminal "The readings are...inconclusive..." "What do you mean 'inconclusive'...?!" he asked with a tone. "Physically it is akin to a nebula...gas and particles...but..." "But what...?" "It's moving at superluminal speeds, the only reason we can see it is because of its mass and how...relatively slow it is moving..." The captain was silent. "Sir...we have...a message...someone is hailing us...?!" said the communication's officer. "Who...?" the captain asked. "It...I'm tracing the signal, and...it appears to be coming from the cloud..." "How...let me hear it..." "Crew of the valiant..." said a voice, it was old, deep and unfriendly "I advise that you move out of my way..." as it continued it became more human, and youthful in tone. "Unless you wish to be destroyed, as I have no intention of altering my course." "Who the hell is this...?!" there was silence. "It was only a message..." said the communications officer. "I don't know why sort of joke this is supposed to be, but we do not bend over to threats! All available guns, take aim at the center of that mass and fire at will!" Several officers repeated his statement. "Plasma batteries are charging. Plasma fields are ready and laser emitters are a go." From the screen he could see the plasma bolts speed towards the cloud. "We have confirmation on a hit with the nebula." "Nebula...?!" said the captain "I want confirmation on the hit, of what ever ship is creating this farce!" "Uhm, sir...we...our sensor can't detect anything within that cloud, the energy density is too much, if this was a a trick...then its one beyond our technology..." "Nonsense!" "You would think that..." said the voice from the message, somehow present in the bridge. "The hell was that...?!" "Sir, we're detecting an energy build up in the cloud.!" "An explosion...?!" the captain asked with excitement. "No..." Everyone looked forward to see the waves of energy converging, condensing into a point that discharged an orange bolt of lighting across space, that sped towards them with the speed of a laser. The ship rocked as red lights and alarms went of. "Status report!" "The starboard side has been been damaged, all starboard batteries are gone, along with thrusters in the side, several points of hull breach, rooms are being sealed!" "Rat bastards. Prepare the ion cannon!" "Sir, another build up!" The beam fired again, and again the ship rocked about. "The ion cannon is off line!" "What...?" he growled "Prepare the torpedoes!" "Child..." said the voice "take the hint." "I identify yourself...!" "I am the one firing warning shot that your shields cannot even back. Remove yourself from my path, or burn..." "I said identify yourself!" "Sir...the mass is coming directly towards us..." "So what, we have shields...!" "Sir..." said the first officer "Our shields did nothing to block those attacks, what makes you think we will survive in there...?" "Don't tell my what 'my' ship can, or cannot-" "Where is this thing going?!" the first officer asked, cutting of his captian. "Uhm..." said the navigator "It's..." her eyes opened wide "it's on a direct course to the Sol System!" "Then send a message..." "Sir, our communications were taken out with that first hit..." said the communication's officer. "Then...how was he..." the captain looked at the screen "Turn us around, and make a direct course for the nearest star base. Now!" "Part 1 The group walked down the road in their uniforms, white shirts with blue pants or skirts. The girls wore long white socks and both genders wore black leather shoes. They proceeded down with their bags in a group talking, speaking, laughing in the bright blessed day, past green grass and flowers in bloom. One of them a tan skinned boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, paused for a moment as the neared the school grounds. He spied the girl, in a brown jacket, and blue jeans, she was backing them with only her long black hair visible as she sat on the ground beneath the shade of a tree looking out to the other side of the valley. In her shade she felt out of place in the bright world they happened to be in. "Ignore her..." said a red hair girl, with bright topaz eyes "She's not one of us. Now come on." She was cold in her tone, dismissively, but her expression turned warm as she held the boy's hand and pulled him along to class. They trekked through the school halls, the bright light shining through the windows to the vacant halls and classrooms. Eventually they reached their classroom gathering in their little groups until the 'teacher' came. He was a tall man in a white lab coat over his plaid shirt and khaki trousers. He had a clear complexion with a little tan, blue eyes and short neat straight brown hair. He had a clipboard and a dull uninterested expression behind his glasses. "Alright, settle down..." he said dragging his voice. No one even heard him. "Alright let me check and see who's here..." "Do you need to ask...?" said the red hair girl "You know there's only one person who isn't here." The teacher sighed. "Does anyone want to go and get her?" "What for, she doesn't want to come here. Heck I don't know why you adults bother keeping her name on the list." "She is part of the program Stella, we can't just-" A red light went off in every classroom, in every hallway along with a sharp chime, repeating itself. "Biomega detected..." said a woman's voice over the com-system. While the teacher looked with silent apprehension all of the children looked up with eyes wide open. "Pilots, Stella, Vega, and Sara, report to the Launch Center!" "Sara..." said Stella, the red haired girl with annoyance. The blonde boy, Vega stood up, as the others looked down with disappointment. "Well...get to it..." said the teacher. The two ran outside the school gates to find two vehicles, motorcycles of sorts, with cockpits instead of seats, with closed glass canopies. Vega got in, but Stella noticed the tracks, three pods had come, one had gone on already. The two pods made their way to the end of the valley to the large facility attached to its side, driving down into the garage, they got out in front of the doors wearing their pilot suits. Forming fitting suits of pink and yellow with pieces of black ceramic armor. The doors slid open for them automatically and they ran down the bright white halls to the hangar's control room. The science stood or sat at the wall long terminal. Outside the window, their machines were sitting in their stations ready to take off. They were large, giants of metal, composed of servos and circuits and covered in thick armor plating in a humanoid shape. Two of them, one mostly pink, and the other mostly yellow, stood with curved armor, and slender frames, their chests were smooth and the white plates curved back onto the shoulders, while the back sported engine pods. Their heads were mostly humanoid, a simple face plate, with a blue visor. The other machine, while still humanoid, was more bulky and cubic in the design of its armor, with folded jet wings on its back, with large thrusters. Its face sported two clear and distinct optics, and its face was a mouth plate over perhaps a metal nose. While the others had bright paint and polished armor, its armor was grey, dull and covered in scratches. It's pilot stood in the middle of the room in her dark purple suit, and tinted helmet already on. Stella and Vega walked up next to her as she stood their arms crossed. She turned her head to give them an unseen look before turning back to the window. "You got here fast..." Stella said with daggers in her words. "Oh, wonderful all three of you are here...!" said a woman. She had swarthy skin, and long black hair, with a noticable nose with gold piercing. She had brown eyes, and wore a blue shirt with black trousers and glasses. She seemed to be middle aged, perhaps forty or fifty. "I wondered why you two didn't arrive with Sara..." "Well...Miss Hunter, not all of us skip class like your daughter..." The woman's expression turned sour. "Sara, we've been over this time and again..." "When are we leaving...?!" Sara asked, her tone far from patient. "Do not change the subject..." "Why not, people are dying while you try to stay on this one." Ms. Hunter's eye twitched as she held herself back. "If you care so much about people's lives why do you still use the rusted old piece of crap...?!" "I have my ways...now what is the mission?" "...A class 2 biomega has attacked a city in sector J, the coordinates will be in the machines." "Anything else...?" "No...just...go...but we will finish this discussion when we get back." "I doubt that..." She walked away to the door on the side. "Are you two coming...?!" Stella and Vega followed after scurrying, while Sara's mother sighed and rubbed her eyes. "She has grown willful..." said another scientist "Are you sure...?" "I am very much sure...!" Ms. Hunter snapped. Stella and Vega followed Sara out into the walkway towards their mechs, "You don't get along very well with your guardian..." Stella said. "And you like stating obvious superfluous facts..." Sara replied "I hope you don't do that in battle." "I know how to fight." "Sure you do, that's why you two will do as I say unless ordered by C.I.C." "Uh, know, you don't out rank us..." "I am the only here with experience in these fights." "Don't be stupid, we learned in class that none of our class fought monsters before..." Sara stopped causing the two to brake. "I am not part of your 'class', I was not popped out with you, I was not raised with you, while you lot were having you backsides wiped by a machine, I was riding a machine into battle. You are not the first." "So you're last years model...?" Stella said with a smirk, as Vega shirked down as he awaited a response. "Yes, mock the old woman in the job where you often die young." There was silence "Now go get into your robot." Part 2 Sara sat in her chair, surrounded by screens and switches and panels. She pressed a switch and one side of the room lit, up and upon flipping the other, the other side lit up. Her chair changed, rising up, the back folded away as her lower half split apart and attached to her backside and lower legs. A segment came up, like a spinal column and attached to her back, as arm rests came, hold claw like gloves for her to put her hands in. She was pressing more buttons, more switches, to finish the boot up process, before finally putting her hands in the exoskeletal harness. The vision of her helmet switched, half phased between what was literally in front of her, and the feed from the optics of her machine. It stood up, and turned to the sides, the other two were gone. "Was this smart...?" asked Vega. Like Stella he wore his helmet in a vat of viscus fluid, a holographic screen in front of him, showing the robot's point-of-view and the harness on his back, with several tubes feeding into it along side the mechanical arm. "It's fine...!" Stella mug shot appeared as a separate screen "We don't need that relic slowing us down!" "But she has fought these things before..." "So have we..." "Those were simulations...!" "Oh shut up, we have the latest machines, we can take this thing down!" Another Icon appeared, one bearing a shield symbol. "Do not answer that, she will just slow us down...!" "Okay..." Vega said sheepishly. The monster was a giant, with four arms, two of which hung from its chest while the larger pair were used like gorilla arms. The back was spiky, its skin had the rough yet smooth texture of recently cooled magma, with red angry light glowing through the cracks. It four eyes glowed bright red as it reared up and slammed its two digit claws into buildings, and tore them down. Then came the blaster fire, large bolts of condensed plasma that stung upon its back. It turned and looked up, blocking with its arm, as Stella and Vega came down firing upon it. The two landed and continued to fire. "Why isn't it going down...?" Vega asked, to which the beast roared and charged them. Stellar flew back with her thrusters, while Vega flew to the side, to which he was smacked in the gut of his mecha, being sent back while the beast lunged at Stella, pinning her down. On instinct Stella blocked its bite with her rifle, the plating of which was beginning to heat and glow from its bite, clearly about to melt. "Vega, do something!" Stella shouted. Vega go up and began to shoot at the beast again. "Do something...!" "It's not dying, I don't understand...!" Vega shouted. "And this is why you don't let civilians design war machines..." Sara voice said over the com-system. Missiles hit the kaiju striking it in the front mostly the face, to which it stumbled back, allowing Stella to fly away. The kaiju thrashed about, swiping wildly in the smoke until Sara's thick armored fist came down, smashing into its face, the weight and strength of the rest of mech behind it, sending the monster flying back and skidding across the ground. "Sara...!" shouted Vega "The guns aren't working...!" "Boy, it's a walking mass of hot magma, what makes you think that balls of hot gas are going to be a problem for its thick hide?" Stella came down between the two. "But, the simulations..." "Are piss-poor inaccurate. They tell you how to shoot something, not how to dodge..." "You say that, but you have the lowest scores...!" shouted Stella. "Why should I take a joke seriously?" The two were silent as the monster began to get back up. "Now since mine is the only one designed...capable of physical combat, you two are back up." "Oi, you don't get to decide who get-" "Do you want to wrestle with it?" "Uhm..." "I thought so. Aim for the joints between the armor, otherwise your shots are going to be useless, and missiles are only for distractions." "But that's not how we were trained..." Vega said sheepishly. The monster roared and charged at them. While the two juniors aimed their guns, Sara walked forward. "You were trained..." she said. She raised the foot of her mech, the beast running face first into it, before she turned on both of her foot engines, one to blast the beast in the face and the other to keep stable. "By people..." she put down her foot and continued with a punch to the face "...who never..." and another "...fought in these things..." a double uppercut, put it on its back "who never had to fight these things upfront!" Part 3 "How are they doing?" Hunter asked. "Better than expected, worse than expected..." said the other scientist as he watched the video feed from the mechs. "How so..." "Sara is taking charge, and she is doing the most damage..." "What...? But that's not...the new suits...it's..." "Experience..." he said "I that's why she refused to upgrade. The new suits are designed for long range combat, and use a specific type of ammunition. This monster is close range, and its hide is highly resistant to high temperatures. So while she fights it close up, the other two serve as backup..." "They are not going to like this..." "That's their problem, I for one didn't agree on streamlining everything when our opponents are the definition of random..." "Your opinion is noted..." she said with a sour tone. "Just let me know when it's over...!" she stormed away. "Honestly...we are too damn comfortable with all of this, if we're dealing with politics now..." the male scientist said under his breath. "Fire..!" Sara shouted as she pinned the beast down. She held its arm in a lock, leaving its armpit exposed. Stella and Vega fired their blasters, aimed right there, where the armor was thinnest. The creature screeched in pain as the plasma bolts tore chunks of its flesh, followed by Sara getting up and yanking out its arm. It screeched again, leaving it open for her to smack it in the face with its own arm. It stumbled back and Sara charged forward with its arm. It swung with its remaining big arm, and Sara used its severed limb to block it, its claws digging into its former flesh. Sara threw it into the air, forcing its arm up, ducked, turned and grabbed the beast's other arm in a lock. "How is she so spry in that relic...?!" Stella asked. "Shoot!" Sara shouted over the com-system as she turned the beast, putting the gaping hole where its arm was to their direction. The fired into the empty socket, clearly hitting something important, as magma sputtered and flowed out and the creature cried a death howl. Sara released it, getting back as the beast exploded for seemingly no reason. It was finished. "What was that?!" Vega shouted concerned. "Plasma Organ..." Sara said surprised that he was unaware. "What...?" "They basically run on organic nuclear fusion. Doesn't matter form or mutation they take, that is their one constant. Ergo, don't be next to one when you've pierced it." "I...I don't think that was ever covered in our training..." "Because your training is designed by fools who think they're inventions are the best thing since sliced toast. Let's go home." "What am I looking at...?" the general asked.Category:Trevolution Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes